Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for sensing an interface between a mineral seam and the surrounding earth formation and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for sensing an interface between a mineral seam and the surrounding earth formation utilizing a radiation source and a radiation receiver.